Galacta Knight Vs Majin 21
Kirby Vs Dragon Ball! Screw Kirby Vs Majin Buu, here we got the legendary Star Warrior of the universe facing off against the devilish destroyer of FighterZ! The Interlude At the edge of the cosmos, stars glint in the astral sky as a hefty mechanical pod soared through the celestial fields; it passed by several planets, one of them shaped like a star and the other just a greyed-out husk of what it used to be. Though through the glass of the pod there was excess fog, the silhouette of long hair and red eyes glared maliciously, seemingly more so as the pod gradually drew closer to a massive sky-skip hovering to the atmosphere of Popstar. The Halberd, set to hover-mode, remained stationary, completely unaware of the potentially-looming threat gunning straight for it. On the top deck of the assault ship, a small masked being in a cloak, a woman in a lab coat and glasses, and two spiky-haired men in orange garbs; Meta Knight, Android 21, Goku and Gohan respectively. "Though I have no clue as to how her presence managed to reach beyond the atmosphere of Earth, I do know that she is extremely dangerous and will feed on anything she thinks to be delectable." 21 calmly informed the Captain of the Halberd; he nodded and 21 took that as a sign to continue. "She poses a threat to anyone and anything; I would like to know how your planet would deflect such a monster." "Hate to break to you, 21, but I think that's the reason why we came?" Goku mentioned. "Yeah dad, but I think it's safe to ask the knight if he has a possible backup plan?" Gohan responded, but the older Saiyan merely scratched his head at that thought. "Gohan is right, Goku, we must assure that all in the range of her evil is protected." 21 backed up Gohan's statement; Meta Knight sensed an disturbance and glanced to his right. Coming dangerously into view was a comet of sorts. His eyes widened a bit and he decloaked himself, taking flight and tackling the others away as the "comet" slammed into the Halberd, embedding itself into the warship and almost cutting it in half. The pod opened and a shadow jumped out, landing in front of the group as they staggered up. "So hungry..." The voice equally that of a demon hissed; Android 21's eyes widened. "We have to flee. NOW!" 21 told the others as her evil side, Majin 21, started walking towards them. Goku stepped forward to attack, but the pink monster reacted in proper fashion: with a dark beam of energy. Meta Knight, sensing his ship is a goner, blanketed the others with his cape then vanished as the beam would strike. The Halberd descended, though Evil 21 wasn't fazed, yawning in irritation as the ship crash-landed into the grassy hills of Popstar. "Where can I eat something...?" In the wreckage and flames of the ship, 21 began scavenging for "food". Something gleamed in the distance, catching her attention. A powerful jump later and she came across a large crystal. "Ooooh.... shiny...." Upon touching the gem, however, a forceful wave sent 21 flying back as she became enveloped in an encompassing light. When the light died down, another being stood in the crystal's place: Galacta Knight. "You'll do!" 21 lunged out to eat the warrior, but was met with a sudden lance smack to the face, sending her flying back and out of the wreckage. "OW! Alright then... I guess I'll have to put in more effort!" She got up and stomped on the ground as Galacta Knight hovered before her, beckoning the monster forward with his lance. The Melee FATES COLLIDE ONCE AGAIN! FIGHT! (60 seconds) The Aftermath The Result Category:TOL's Restart Season Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees